


Time goes on

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [4]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All ending I could think of, Genocide runs, Im tired, Journal Entries, King Papyrus, Queen Undyne, Ruler Mettaton, Sad, dont judge, haha - Freeform, i guess, i think I broke sans, im so sorry, lol, no mercy runs, pacifist run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a story filled with journal entries made by sans. Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. entry number 1

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

i've been told to write all my feelings and other stuff down into a journal, so, here I am, writing. honestly i have no clue what the heck i'm supposed to do. i think i'm supposed to tell you what happened today..?

well we got to the surface, everyone was happy, frisk stayed with tori, it all ended well. ah, so it turns out that tori was the woman behind the door and formal queen. i had an actual smile, i even saw the stars. 

they promised me to never reset. i could never be happier.


	2. entry number 2

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

i only wanted to stay up on the surface, maybe for just one day... but i found myself back in snowdin, alseep on the couch. let's just say, the peace didn't last long. i woke up to screaming and panic, everyone was packing up, getting ready to leave somewhere. how strange.

edit: the kid came through, didn't hear from papyrus since.

edit: i never wanted to kill so much. ever. the kid i told you about? yeah, they killed everyone in the underground exept me, that pesky flower, and asgore. bye, i'm going to try and stop them. wish me luck, like you ever could.


	3. entry number 3

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

once again, back in snowdin. i can only remember a little bit from the last reset, i was killed, everyone was killed. instead of screaming, today i woke up to the sound of mettaton's voice, papyrus sitting beside me. since when did he ever stay in?

edit: the old lady, or "tori" according to my other entry, didn't answer. i hope she's okay.

edit: apparently "tori" is "toriel". should have seen it coming.

edit: kid went through the barrier after killing the king. how sad... undyne became queen.

i'd like to see it last.

 


	4. entry number 4

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

i'm getting tired of waking up on the couch. it's just sad. it's getting harder and harder to fake a smile to papyrus. my poor brother... i hope he lives this time.

edit: he's dead and the lady answered. everyone people admire, looked up to, is dead. tori and i are the only boss monsters left, especially since the kid left through the barrier again. it's so desperate that its sad.


	5. entry number 5

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

screaming. lots of screaming.

my head still hurts from it. the lady in the ruins doesn't answer me anymore. it hurts even though i know that she's dead.

edit: once again, all the boss monsters are dead exept for me and one more. this time it was papyrus. i told him everyone was on an extremely long vacation.

it wasn't nessicarilly a lie, they'd come back in the next reset, we'd see them again.


	6. entry number 6

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

there wasn't as much screaming as last time, perhaps even i'm getting used to it. i hope not. papyrus remembered a bit from the last reset. he asked if everyone was going to go on a long vacation.

i didn't answer.

edit: the same as the last time, only it was undyne, only undyne.

she made it work. i'm surprised.

 


	7. entry number 7

underground- mt. ebott 202x

monday, march 5th

i think i'm just getting used to it. the screaming wasn't as loud as the other times and i've found it hard to even try.

whats the point of trying if it's all going to reset?

edit: the point is the never, ever have mettaton rule. it sucked.

luckily it reset quickly, so, it didn't last long.

 


	8. entry number 8

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

well, i realized i made a mistake in the date the last reset. it's getting hard to tell time now. i can't tell if it's night or day. there was still screaming, papyrus and tori are both dead, and i think i know what's going to happen next.

edit: i was wrong. it wasn't going to be who i thought, instead, it was asgore once again.

he stayed king and everyone's happy exept for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, the "mistake" in the date was on purpose.


	9. entry number... 9?

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

this time i woke up to no screaming. everything was fine. nobody was yelling. why was i worried?

edit: it's probably becuase i'm tired. i haven't actually slept in a while, it was always a fake sleep so that i could seem lazy and sluggish.

edit: we got to the surface again, but the kid left us saying they had something to do. i atleast got to see the stars.


	10. entry number...?

underground- mt. ebott 202x

monday, march 5th

i stopped counting. it hurts to count, it hurts to think, it hurts to do anything other than the clever "script" i have to follow. it hurt to try. just let me go to sleep...

edit: stars. more stars. many more stars.

 

 


	11. ...

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

many stars, so many stars.

im sick of this game. bye.


	12. ..?

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

i'm back again... i don't want to be here... why can't i just stay dust? 


	13. .??

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

stop..


	14. ???

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

i don't want to be here


	15. ??!

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

please...


	16. ?!!

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

stop resetting...


	17. !!!

underground- mt. ebott 201x

monday, march 5th

i give up.


End file.
